User blog:BlurayOriginals/Bluray and Holly- First Viewing; Wander Over Yonder: The Good Deed
ElphabaAndGalindaWANDER *OVER *YONDER *9:00BlurayOriginalsBut what I got *Was fucking Rush *ed *as fuck *IK Holly *I've had it on this channel for 3 minutes *9:01ElphabaAndGalindaWe gonna review? *9:01BlurayOriginalsyes *APALLO *STOP FAPPING *9:01ElphabaAndGalindaWhistling and scatting *9:01BlurayOriginalsCOME HELP *Wander and Sylvia look a bit lighter *he died *the end *9:01ElphabaAndGalindaEspecially Sylvia *9:01BlurayOriginalsRewiiiiiind *My 8 year old brother's noticed *9:02ElphabaAndGalindaI preferred her other shade of pink *9:02BlurayOriginalsThe color pallette problem *SIX FINGERS *UP MY ASS *9:02ElphabaAndGalindanothing wrong with looking good while doing good *The color palette has definitely changed *9:02BlurayOriginalsFUCKING HUMPLERUFFERS *I hope it's just cause the planet is brighter or something. *9:03ElphabaAndGalindaHOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET TO THE ORGY NOW *9:03BlurayOriginalsWHAT ARE WE LUGGING AROUND THIS GUY FOR *WEDDING *NOT ORGY *RACE THAT CLACK BRO *9:03Doom72BLU *9:03BlurayOriginalsSylvia is the fastest thing aliev *ONE SEC DOOM *9:03ElphabaAndGalindaDoing the good that do-goodness do *9:03BlurayOriginalsI SEE THE PM *9:03Doom72GOOD *9:03ElphabaAndGalindaOH MY GO **GOD *9:04BlurayOriginalsI LOVE YOU MARSHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *9:04Doom72NOW SHUT THE HELL UP and be quiet *9:04ElphabaAndGalindaHE WENT TO THE WEDDING *9:04BlurayOriginalsWEDDING CANCELLED *WTF WAS THAT *9:04ElphabaAndGalindaJUST TO PROPOSE HIS LOVE FOR THE BRIDE *9:04BlurayOriginalsWEDDING CANCELLED *WEDDING CANCELLED *WEDDING CANCELLEDV *Wander *9:04ElphabaAndGalindaWhich I guess now... *IS BACK ON *9:04BlurayOriginalsWander's face looks like Bloo *OMG *LASER RIFLES *9:04ElphabaAndGalindaThe two families have shit aim *If all the bullets are hitting the floor *Near Sylvia and Wander *9:05BlurayOriginalsHERE-YEE *HERE-YEE *9:05ElphabaAndGalindaLOL ONE OF WANDER'S CHANGE SCENES *9:05BlurayOriginalsThe two families were inspired by the Storm Troopers *9:05ElphabaAndGalinda/\ *9:05BlurayOriginalsOVERULED *OBJECTION *I'M WARNING YOU *9:05ElphabaAndGalindaDroids vs Clones *9:05BlurayOriginalsDAMAN *mpossible *Stale mate *They both suck my anus *THAT MADE NO SENSE WHATSOEVER *9:06ElphabaAndGalindaA misfire lazer *9:06BlurayOriginalsXDD *THEIR VILLAGFE *9:06ElphabaAndGalindaShot and killed several civilians and set an entire town on fire *Ice beast screaming *9:06BlurayOriginalsWhat's this episodes name? *9:06ElphabaAndGalindaARE YOU KIDDING ME?! *9:06BlurayOriginalsYou're Wander OVer Yonder airing *9:06ElphabaAndGalindaPig people sighing in unison *9:07BlurayOriginalsIs three seconds ahead of me *9:07ElphabaAndGalindaBlu are you going to save this log? *9:07BlurayOriginalsBUBBLES *Yes *9:07ElphabaAndGalindaBUBBLES *9:07BlurayOriginalsFUCKING BUBBLES *OH LOOK *MUD *9:07ElphabaAndGalindaWAS THAT BUBBLES *9:07BlurayOriginalsHAPPY? *IT'S MUD *ARE THEY HAPPY *CALLED IT *OH MY GOD *STREAKERS *YEAH BUDDY *9:07ElphabaAndGalindaEVEN THAT GRAKNOR'S HAPPIER *9:08BlurayOriginals/\ *(HE'S DOING THE SPLITS) *THAT PLANET *OH MY *9:08ElphabaAndGalindaA MUD VOLCANO HAS ERUPTED CAUSING A CREATIVE COLLISION COURSE OF PLANETS *9:08BlurayOriginalsGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD *♪ Nothing suits Tynic The Hedgehog like a suit! ♪ *9:08ElphabaAndGalinda"Immature awkward and emotionally unstable" *9:08BlurayOriginalsXDD *IMMATURE *AWKWARD *DID HE JUST SAY SON? *GIR;LFRIEND *MAKING OUT *OR HOLDING HANDS *9:09ElphabaAndGalindaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *9:09BlurayOriginals(shakes head)WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *FIRE *9:09ElphabaAndGalinda"Sir I think any girl would be very lucky to have-" *SILENCE *9:09BlurayOriginalsPeepers didn't get enough time to kiss ass *9:09ElphabaAndGalinda"ARE YOU OUT NOF YOUR FRIP-KICKING MUPSORK?" *9:09BlurayOriginals/\ *9:09ElphabaAndGalindaOh my god *This show *Wander is dying *9:10BlurayOriginals/\ *I love this show *9:10ElphabaAndGalindaAnd now he's not *9:10BlurayOriginalsWEH WAH *YAH *YAH *YAH *Everyone should do what Hater did to Peepers *wHEN THEY KISS ASS *9:11ElphabaAndGalinda10 bucks says the rocket flies back to Hater's ship *9:11BlurayOriginalsTELL THEM TO SHUT UP *OMG *WANDER JUST PWNED THAT ROCKET *9:11ElphabaAndGalindaSIR *SIR *SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR *9:11BlurayOriginalshow does peepers breath *little help *9:11ElphabaAndGalindaXD *IDFK *9:11BlurayOriginalsH MY *WANDER *DON'T *OH MY GOD *DID THEY JUST SAY *"NOPE" *THE CREDITS *ARE AMAZING *EWOW *A HALF HOUR SPECIAL ALREADY *9:12ElphabaAndGalindaI love this show *9:12BlurayOriginalsNICE EPISODE 6 *9:12ElphabaAndGalinda10 10's *9:13BlurayOriginals9:12 ElphabaAndGalinda I love this show /\ *9:13EcruosofCharismathe vagina is corroding *everyone *step back *9:13ElphabaAndGalindaWTF *9:13BlurayOriginalssylvia *9:13ElphabaAndGalindaETERNAL *9:13BlurayOriginalsSUIT THE FUCK UP *Fish Hooks too? *BFFS *don't Category:Blog posts